Hogwarts… Wie es wirklich ist
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Kapitel 6 "Kochkünste" ... Harry Potter & Freunde in allen Lebenslagen ... Eine lose Sammlung von Drabbles ... 100 Worte mit Pointe ... nicht immer nur lustig
1. Befreiung

**Befreiung**

Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Position zu verändern,  
doch er konnte seine Gliedmaßen nicht bewegen.  
Völlig in sich gekrümmt lag er da.

Sein Körper begann zu schmerzen... wie gern würde er sich strecken.

Dazu diese Dunkelheit.  
So sehr er auch seine Augen öffnete, nichts als Schwärze umgab ihn.

Langsam wurde die Luft dünn und Unruhe stieg in ihm auf.  
Wie lange befand er sich schon hier? Und wo?

Er musste hier raus!

Mit aller Kraft spannte er seine Muskeln  
und ein leises Knirschen verriet ihm, dass es gelingen würde.

Der nächste Versuch glückte.

Erleichtert schlüpfte der kleine Norbert aus seinem Ei.

**Ende**


	2. Harry's Traum

**Harry's Traum**

Harry's Kopf dröhnte  
und ein nahezu unerträgliches Hämmern betäubte seine Sinne.  
Wenn es nicht augenblicklich aufhörte,  
er würde wohl gleich den Verstand verlieren.

Und ständig dieser Lärm!  
Sein Trommelfell drohte längst zu zerplatzen.

Sorgenvoll schaute er zu seinen Freunden.

Ron und Neville... ihre qualvoll verzerrten Gesichter  
glichen einem entsetzlichen Ungeheuer.  
Unerträgliche Schmerzen schienen sie zu peinigen,  
denn krampfhaft hielten sie ihre Augen geschlossen.  
Schweiß rann in Rinnsalen über ihre Körper.

Er musste sie sofort erlösen!  
Mühselig schleppte er sich zu den beiden hinüber.

Nein, das war es nicht, was er wollte...  
Schnell verwarf er seinen Traum von einer gemeinsamen Heavy-Metal-Band.

**Ende**


	3. Nie wieder

**Nie wieder**

Es könnte eine laue Sommernacht werden.  
Doch sie fürchtete die herannahende Dunkelheit.

Gestern, als sie schlief, hatte er sich ihr genähert.  
Leise und unbemerkt war er zu ihr gekommen...  
hatte sie beschmutzt.

Völlig überrascht konnte sie sich nicht mehr wehren,  
angewurzelt und starr hatte sie es ertragen.

Sie lauschte in den Abendhimmel,  
hörte seine schnellen Schritte nahen,  
nahm seinen widerwärtigen Geruch wahr.

Doch heute war sie vorbereitet,  
hatte alle Wut gebündelt, um gegen dieses Monster zu kämpfen...

Zügig näherte er sich ihr,  
in der Hoffnung, gleich Erlösung zu finden...  
als ihn die starken Zweige der Peitschenden Weide kräftig ausholend fortschleuderten.

**Ende**


	4. Flucht

**Flucht**

Das Geschrei und Gejohle war nicht mehr zu überhören.  
Noch ein kleiner Moment und er könnte erneut versuchen,  
ihnen zu entkommen.

Kaum, dass er das Tageslicht erblickte,  
erhob er sich blitzschnell in die Lüfte,  
die Zehntelsekunde der Euphorie der anderen nutzend  
und flog ihnen auf und davon.

Doch sofort waren sie hinter ihm her... sie waren zwei... und hatte schnelle Besen.

Aber auch er war flink und konnte die Verfolger lange auf Abstand halten.  
Immer wieder schlug er Haken, täuschte einen Richtungswechsel vor.

Doch der eine seiner Verfolger war zu schnell für ihn  
und fing ihn ein...  
den Goldenen Schnatz.

**Ende**


	5. Verloren?

**Verloren?**

Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen... die anderen.  
Erschöpft aber glücklich lagen diese sich in den Armen,  
umjubelten den, dem sie alles zu verdanken hatten.

Die Zukunft gehörte nun den Siegern.

Sie, die zeitlebens auf des Gegners Seite standen,  
saßen abseits... kleinmütig... eng aneinander gerückt.  
Von niemandem beachtet,  
galten sie nun als Geächtete.

Doch sie wollten dankbar sein,  
waren sie doch wenigstens mit dem Leben davongekommen.

Unbemerkt löste sich der Retter aus der triumphierenden Menge  
und kam auf sie zu.

„Danke" war das einzige Wort,  
welches er an die Frau vor ihm richtete.

Und da wussten sie, sie hatten eine Chance...

**Ende**


	6. Kochkünste

**Kochkünste**

„Harry, wie schön, dass du uns mal wieder besuchst",  
strahlte Molly und drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust.  
„Aber wie dünn du doch bist!"

Augenblicklich schob sie ihn in die Küche,  
um ihm, wie sie sagte, eine anständige Mahlzeit zu bereiten.

Harry beobachtete ihr geschäftiges Treiben mit ungutem Gefühl.  
Wie sollte er ihr nur sagen, dass er keinen Hunger hatte?

Wenig später standen unzählige Speisen vor ihm:  
Porridge, Hühnersuppe, Haggis, Kuchen…

„Lang zu, Harry", forderte sie ihn auf,  
„oder schmeckt es dir nicht?"

Harry stocherte auf dem Teller herum.  
„Doch…", sagte er leise,  
„ich habe mich nur schon satt gesehen."

**Ende**


End file.
